No Good Deed
by STARK1LLR
Summary: Alexander Wilson is a 17 year old Police Officer trying to make a name for himself. He is given his first assignment; Go undercover as a Senior High School student at Blackwell Academy and befriend Nathan Prescott to uncover his father's dark secrets, with only one rule; Don't get attached. Alex finds this difficult as he soon finds himself falling for a short haired photographer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: The Assignment**_

 **October 3rd, 2013**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

 **NYPD Police Station**

Alexander Wilson

Age:17

Birthday: 25/12/1995

Height: 5'6.5

Weight: 135lbs

Nationality: American/Asian

Hair colour: Black

Eye Colour: Blue

Skill(s): Black belt in Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Ju Jitsu,Brazilian Ju Jitsu, Kickboxing, Chinese Kickboxing,and Mixed Martial Arts, small arms specialist, fluent in English and Japanese, IQ of 210.

Two men, one a Hispanic middle aged man with black shoulder length hair in a black suit, with a black tie and a white dress shirt, and the other, an older American man, with greying hair, wearing a grey suit with a grey tie and white dress shirt. Both men sit at a near empty office with a desk dividing them. The older of the two sits quietly with his hands crossed as the younger man reads through a police file. He skims through the vanilla folder and puts it down and quietly stares at the grey haired man sitting at the desk.

"Well?" The grey haired man said impatiently "What do you think?"

"Do you really think he can handle this on his own?"

"You're the one who said he was ready for something bigger and this is it."

"When I said that I didn't mean his own undercover operation. I meant something small just to get him out from behind that desk, Sir."

"That boy may still be green, but I believe he's ready for this."

"With all do respect, sir. I don't like this. It could get dangerous."

"Which is exactly why this is perfect for him. You've seen him in action Rodriguez. He's still a bit green, but he can handle himself in a fight."

"I don't know, sir. But it's not up to me."

"That's right, it's ultimately his decision and whether or not he takes it is not in our control. I just wanted your thoughts before I offered him this operation."

"And I appreciate the heads up."

The older man stands from his seat and makes his way across the dimly lit office with a cigarette in his mouth "You've been that kid's mentor since he joined our department." He said as he lit his cigarette "Which is why I wanted your honest opinion before I called him in here. I want nothing but honesty from you Ricardo."

"Alright."

"Do you honestly think he's ready or not for his own operation? No bullshitting."

Ricardo let out a deep sigh and turned towards his superior who stood there, quietly examining Alexander as he filled out paperwork.

"If you say no then I'll hand it off to someone else, and have them go undercover as a teacher or lunch person."

"I… I think he's ready."

"Alright then."

The grey haired man put out his cigarette and opened the door to his office "Alexander, get in here."

Alex stopped what he had been doing and headed towards where he had been summoned. The older man went back to his desk and Alex entered the room. "Shut the door." The older man said. Alex is wearing a plain black pullover sweater with blue jeans and black running shoes. He did what he was told and took a seat next to his mentor.

"What's this about, Chief?" Alex asked as he saw the worried expression on his mentor's face. "If this is about supergluing your butt to your chair, in my defence, it was all Paul's idea." Alex said as he raised his hands in mercy.

"Although I am still pissed that i had to go home to change out of my ripped pants, that's not what this is about."

"What is it about then?"

"I was just talking to Rodriguez and he agrees with me that you are ready for your own operation."

Alex's eyes opened wide with disbelief as he turned towards his mentor "Are you serious? You're not bullshitting me?"

"No. We're not bullshitting you." Ricardo said as the worried look never disappeared "But you don't have to take it."

"What's the operation?" Alex asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice

"We need you to go undercover…"

"As what? A member of the Mafia? The Yakuza? The Triads?"

"No… As a high school student."

The joy and excitement that once filled Alex's face had disappeared as he looked at both his mentor and the Chief of Police. "Y-You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope. That's the operation."

"Chief, you took me out of high school because you said that it was a waste of my abilities. Now you want to send me back?!"

"Listen, Alex. Yes you'll be heading back to high school, but this time you have a purpose."

"And what's that?"

"Become friends with Nathan Prescott."

"Prescott? You want me to become friends with a spoiled little rich kid? That's my big assignment?"

"We suspect that not all of his father's sources of income are legitimate."

"What do you mean?"

"We have reason to believe that he is involved in trafficking." Ricardo said after sitting in silence

"What kind of trafficking?"

"Drug Trafficking, Gun Trafficking…. And Human Trafficking."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, among other things."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do. You can stay here and help the others with their reports."

"When do I leave?" Alex said immediately

"Tonight. You'll be in Arcadia Bay by tomorrow morning and that'll give you the weekend to get accustomed to the town and your new school."

"Fine."

Alex got up from his seat and headed towards the door

"I pick you up from your apartment and drop you off at the airport." Alex's mentor said before he left the office.

"I know he'll be able to handle this." The Chief said as he relit his cigarette "He has the same fire in his eyes as his father did."

"Like father like son."

Alex began packing his clothes "This sucks" He thought to himself "I finally get my own operation and it's taking me back to school. Shit." He threw the left of his belongings into the large duffel bag and paused as he picked up a folded up photo of him and his father. He let out a deep sigh and threw it on his bed as a knock came from his door.

"Who is it?"

"The Police."

Alex opened up the door and Ricardo stood on the other side with a bag of Taco Bell "Thought you could use something to eat before you head for your flight."

"Thanks." Alex said emotionless as he took the brown bag from his Mentor's hands and sat on his bed.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it is… It's just that"

"It's just that you think the Chief is still treating you like a kid by sending you back to school?"  
"Exactly. I highly doubt there's anything big happening in that small town. The only thing that could be happening is someone's cows are getting tipped over."

Ricardo let out a chuckled and patted Alex on the back as he dug through the bag and brought out a taco "I don't think they have cows there. Come on, eat that on the way. You're gonna be late for your flight. I'll grab your bag."

Alex grabbed the brown bag that he had set down and headed out his room. Ricardo picked up the duffel bag from the bed and noticed the folded up photo that Alex had left behind and shoved it into his suit pocket."

Ricardo threw his bag into the trunk and the two of them headed off to the airport. The ride was filled with silence as Alex ate his dinner for that day.

"You know, your dad was only about two years older than you when he was given his own operation to lead."

"Did the Chief send him back to High School too?"

"Not really." He said with a chuckle "It was a drug bust down in Texas."

"All the way over there?"

"Yup, the police down there had asked for your father personally."

"Why?"

"Everyone knew about your father. The 20 year old rookie that took down a gang and rescued three officers in the process. I guess they thought he could give them some good luck."

"You were apart of his team for that one weren't you?"

Ricardo nodded "Yup. He saved my ass back then too."

Alex sat there quietly and looked out the window to see that they were getting close to the airport."

"Don't worry, Alex. I'm sure you'll impress just as much as he did."

"Yeah…"

Ricardo had parked at the drop off zone of the airport and brought out Alex's bag as he stepped out of the car. He handed Alex the bag and gave him a hug "You be careful alright."

"Will do."

Alex turned to leave and began to walk off into the airport. Ricardo stuffed his hands into his pocket and felt the folded up picture "Alex! Hold up!" He shouted trying to catch the teen's attention. Alex turned and saw Ricardo fast walk towards him

"What is it?"

Ricardo took the photo out of his pocket and handed it to Alex "I saw that you forgot to put this in your bag and thought you might want it."

Alex looked at the picture and hesitantly took it "Thanks…"

"He'd be proud of you."

"Yeah…" Alex stuffed the photo into his pocket and left without saying another word until he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Good luck, kid."

Alex went through the airport security then took his seat in the airplane and took out his headphones from his pocket as he waited for lift off. Soon the plane took off and Alex looked out the window as the lights of New York City slowly disappeared behind the plane. Soon he fell asleep and was awakened by the trembling of the plane as it began to descend to land. The plane landed and Alex made his way to the luggage recovery and grabbed his bag. He headed out of the airport and stretched as he waited for the taxi he had ordered. The taxi arrived minutes later and Alex sat in the back.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked as he looked at Alex through his rearview mirror

"Blackwell Academy."

The Taxi driver nodded and drove off. Alex soon found himself beginning to doze off as he took in the forest like scenery that surrounded the area. After a while the taxi driver stopped the car which woke Alex from his nap.  
"We're here."

Alex rubbed his eyes together as he looked at the humongous school that stood before him "Holy shit" He thought to himself. He grabbed his bag and paid the taxi driver who drove off as soon as Alex closed the backseat door. Alex walked up the steps that lead into the main schoolyard where students skated, studied, read, and hung out. Alex took out his phone and called his mentor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just got to Blackwell."  
"How is it?"

"Fuckin huge."

"That's one way of putting it." He said as he chuckled "Go see the Principal. He's supposed to give you your class schedule and dorm room."

"So I actually have to take classes?"

"Of course. And remember, no one knows you're a cop. From here on out you're on your own."

"Right."

"I will be giving you a call once a week."

"For a report?"

"Yes. and to make sure you're doing alright."

"Alright."

"Remember, Alex. When you're undercover you have to do what you have to do to keep your cover, but there is one rule you must always follow."

"Always wear a rubber?"  
"I'm serious, Alex."

"Alright, what's this one rule?"

"Never get attached. You're there for one reason and one reason only."

"That's it?"

"That means no getting too close to your target and no girlfriends."

"Alright, Ricardo. I get it. No getting close to anyone."

"Alright, good luck, kid. I'll give you a ring next week to see how you're holding up."

Alex hung up his phone and looked up to the main building "Shit. What have I gotten myself into?" He let out a deep sigh and headed into the main building. The building seemed like a regular High school, but empty, with the exception of a few faculty members, a mean looking security guard, and a awkward looking maintenance worker. He let his eyes wander until he found the main office and headed into the office.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as she remained seated

"Uh… Yeah. I'm here to see Principal Wells?"

"Ah. you must be the new transfer student. Go right ahead, he is expecting you."

"Thanks."

Alex went through the open door that lead to an expensive looking office. The walls were made of wood and covered in several paintings, there are several bookcases along the wall of the office, a desk sat in back of the room near the window with a bronze hawk statue sitting on the desk. And behind the desk sat Principal Wells, a middle aged African American man dressed in a grey blazer with a red dress shirt and black tie.

"You must be Alexander Wilson, correct?" Wells said as he stood and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, sir." Alex replied as he returned the handshake

"Please. Take a seat, Alex."

The both of them sat down as Alex had set down his bag next to him and Wells took out a vanilla folder and began to skim through it "I've been looking at your files and I must said, it is really impressive."

"Really?" Alex said sounding surprised

"Yes. Straight A's throughout your 3 years in High school and a perfect 4.0 GPA. And it says here that you want to be a filmmaker?"

"Yes, sir. I've always had a love for films. Alfred Hitchcock always inspired me with his films."

"Well we may not have a lot of classes that would help in your case, but we do have an excellent film club that would be perfect for you. And I am to understand that they are actually looking for new members, if you're interested."

"Yes, ,sir. I'll definitely look into it."

"Excellent! Now how about we go for a little tour of the school then I'll show you to your dorms." Wells said as he got up from his seat

"Actually, sir. I like looking around on my own. I kind of want to explore so I can get the hang of where my classes are."

"Whatever suits you best." Wells took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Alex "This will be your class schedule for this semester. And your dorm room is room 14 on the second floor of the Male Dormitory. Feel free to return if you have any questions at all. And don't be afraid to ask your fellow classmates for directions. We're all here to help each other succeed." He said with a condescending smile

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course. I know you'll do nothing but make the school look great and I hope your experience at Blackwell Academy is a positive one."

Alex picked up his bag and gave Principal Wells a courtesy bow as he headed out the office, said goodbye to the female receptionist and headed back out of the building.

'So the dormitories should be that way." He thought to himself as he looked to the left of him. "Might as well drop my stuff off and take a look around." Alex made his way to the dormitories and after some help from a guy in a weird science t-shirt he found his dorm room.

"Hey looks like we're neighbours!" The guy with the science shirt said. He had medium length brown hair and was about an inch or two taller than Alex "Sorry, dude. I never introduced myself. I'm Warren."

"I'm Alexander, but just call me Alex."

"So Alex, you're the new student right? From New York?"  
"Yeah, that's right. I just got here today."

"Listen, if you ever need any help with anything, just let me know. Alright?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it."

Alex opened the door to his room and was somewhat surprised at the size of it. It wasn't as big as his room in his apartment back in New York, but it was bigger than what he was expecting. "This is… actually pretty nice." The room was filled with its own furniture that included a dresser, couch, bed, and small desk to work on. He set his bag on the couch, sat on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and laid back onto the bed. "This is… the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on." He said as he shut his eyes, as he began to drift off until a sudden ring from his phone brought him back to reality.

"Hello?"  
"Alex, how are you liking Arcadia Bay so far?"

"Chief, I didn't expect you to give me a call."

"I wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly for you."

"Well so far everything is fine. Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"And have you made contact with the target?"

"No, sir. Not yet."

"Remember, do whatever you must to get in his little circle of friends."

"Right, and how am I supposed to do that? Don't the spoiled rich kids normally only hang out with each other? As you might be aware, I'm not exactly living like a Hilton."

"No, but there is a way to get his attention."

"And what's that?"

"Become the top dog of Blackwell."

"Top dog? I'm not quite sure I follow."

"Think about it. High school works just like a prison. The wealthy inmates get special treatment and the others fight for survival. So just like in prison, to become top dog you have to take down the top dog."

"So you want me to get into a fight?"

"Exactly. Find the school's biggest baddest asshole and bring him down a notch. You'll earn everyone's respect, including the rich kids."

"I just feel like there's other ways to get in with his little circle that don't involve getting into a fight the first day I'm here."

"Hey if you've got a plan to become rich in the next couple of hours, I'm all ears."

Alex let out a deep sigh, knowing that he had a good point. If he wanted to get the attention of a spoiled rich kid he would have to find the school's toughest douchebag and take him down.

"Fine. I see your point. I'll see what I can do."

"Go get em, kid."


	2. Chapter II

**A/N**

 **Kabaneri- I know it's weird, but I was tryin to make it seem like his file was being read and that's some of the stuff that was in it.**

 **Sortagodlike- To be honest I've never really heard of that lol I'm kinda getting inspiration from different s movies like The Raid and John Wick.**

 **Guest- Thanks for the support! I'm trying to get better at detailing without adding too much.**

 **OmegaWritez- Thank you! :D**

 **Chapter II: An Unwarm Welcome**

"He's going to be just fine, Rodriguez. You need to stop worrying. You're gonna stress yourself out." The Chief said as he and Jacob sat at the counter of a dive bar with drinks in front of both of them.

"I know, it's just that I've known him since he was a kid, and before his dad died I promised him I would take care of Alex. I don't think sending him on a undercover mission is a good way of protecting him." Jacob said as he rose his glass to take a drink.

"You remember his first taste of action?"

"The drug bust?"  
The Chief nodded and took a big chug from his glass "That day that kid showed that he was definitely his father's son."

 **1 Year Ago**

Alex and Jacob sat in a lone Police car in a dark alleyway, each wearing tactical vests. Staking out a nearby flat that existed as a housing for homeless people and drug addicts.

"So what exactly are doing?"

"I told you. It's a small drug bust. Just some lowlives."

"Right." Alex said as he nervously checked his handgun and switched the safety on.

"Relax." Jacob said as he noticed Alex had been nervously shaking "If anything goes down, I've got your back."

Alex nodded his head in agreement and placed the gun back in his holster. Soon after the two had sat there quietly monitoring a group of men dressed in baggy clothing walked into the flat carrying a small duffle bag.

"Alright, it's time to earn our paycheck." Jacob said as he exited the police car. The two took out their guns from their holsters and made their way into the flat. Carefully they minded their surroundings as they made their way up onto the 2nd floor and headed towards a door at the end of hallway.

The two police officers stacked against each side of the door with their guns drawn, Alex took off his safety and nodded at his mentor who returned the nodd.

"This is the police. Open the door or we'll be forced to break down the door! We have a warrant for your arrest!" Jacob shotted with authority to which he received no answer. "Fuck it!" Jacob lined himself up against the door and kicked it open. A shouting came from the room and Jacob was tackled to the ground by a drug addict wielding a kitchen knife. Jacob used all his strength to keep the knife from piercing his body without thinking Alex shot the addict's hand that was wielding the knife, causing him to drop the rusted blade. Giving Jacob a chance to push him off and place handcuffs on his hands. Jacob got up from the ground and the both of them headed into the small flat.. As soon as the both of them entered the dirty old room two machete wielding addicts swung down at their weapons causing both Jacob and Alex to lose their grip on the handguns and drop them. The two addicts kicked the guns out of the door causing them to fall down to the first floor.

"Shit!" Jacob said as the two addicts readied their machetes. He froze unable to act. Before any of the two addicts could act Alex shoved one onto the ground and the other began to slice at Alex who carefully dodged each of the attempts. The addict swung at Alex's head, but he stopped the attack with his right arm and used his left hand to break the addict's arm which caused him to drop the rusty machete onto the ground. Alex then kicked him towards the kitchen, as he stumbled towards the kitchen Alex lunged towards him and kneed him in the chest, slamming him onto the fridge. The other addict got up from the ground with his machete in hand and let out a scream, and rushed towards Alex, but before he could attack Alex grabbed a dirty looking cooking pan from the kitchen counter and threw to the addict's head, stopping him in his path. Alex took this time to run towards the addict, leaped onto his shoulders and landed two elbows on his head, knocking him to the floor unconscious. Alex checked that the two of them were unconscious and then checked on his mentor who was still standing in the same place.

"Jacob! Are you okay?"  
"A-Alex… I'm sorry. I-I froze."

"Hey. It's alright man. You don't have to apologize."

"I-It's just that… when I saw their faces.. I… I got… scared…"

"Like I said… It's alright. Let's just go call for backup."

Just then a door that led to another bedroom opened and the two guys they had sene walk out as two other guys follow behind.

"Looks like we're not done here." Jacob said as readied himself for a fight

"No, you go call for backup, I'll take care of these guys."

"No way, Alex! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Go! I've got this!" Alex said with fire in his eyes "Trust me."

Jacob reluctantly nodded and made his way out of the room

"Alright. Come the fuck on!" Alex said as he got into his fighting stance.

"This is officer Rodriguez, requesting back up. We've obtained 6 perpetrators."

"Roger that, Officer Rodriguez. ETA 5 minutes."

Jacob set the walkie back in its place and rushed to Alex's aid with his gun in hand. He rushed to the top of the 2nd floor and ran into the room where they had fought and saw Alex standing, with blood on his fists and glass fragments in his hair. The four addicts that had attacked them all laid on the ground, unconscious. Two laid beside Alex, one had their head stuck in a TV, and the last one ladi next to a hole in the wall.

"It's about time you got back."

 **Present Day**

"You said it yourself, Rodriguez. After that day, it was obvious that under pressure, he gets the job done. When he handled those two by himself he was a fighter, just like his father. That's why I chose him." The Chief patted him on the back and drop some money on the counter "See you tomorrow." He said as he left the bar, leaving Jacob their by himself.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and took the last sip from his glass "Hope you're doing okay, kid."

 **Blackwell Academy**

Alex slowly opened his eyes as the sun's rays blinded him. He got up from his bed and walked towards the window that overlooked the school's yard where the students loitered.

Alex let out a yawn and stretched "Time to kick the school bully's ass." Alex threw on a Blink-182 black t shirt and blue jeans and walked out his door. "Who looks like an asshole?" Alex thought to himself as he surveyed the different students that walked around. He walked towards a nearby bench, closed his eyes and looked up at the sun. He let himself be taken by his fatigue and slowly fell back asleep as the warmth of the sun acted as a blanket. As he drifted two figures appeared before him, one a small child and the other an older man.

"When I grow up, I want to be a police officer like you and mommy!" The familiar child said with innocence filled in his voice.

"Why do you want to be a police officer like us, Alex?"

"I want to help people like you and mommy do!"

The older man smiled and laughed at the younger Alex and patted him on the head "There's no doubt in my mind you'll be the greatest police officer ever."

"Dad…" Alex murmured as he slept "I hope… I'm making you and mom proud…" Just then the sound of a camera going off woke him from his nap and looked ahead of him to see a short brown haired girl with an instant camera snapping pics of him. He rubbed his eyes as she took the photo and shook it in the air.

"Can I help you?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Oh… Sorry." The young photographer said in a sheepish voice "You just looked really peaceful, plus the light from the sun made for a really good natural light source." she continued with a soft smile.

"I'm guessing you're a photographer?" Alex asked with a chuckle  
"How'd you know?" She replied sarcastically and with a chuckle

"Just a wild guess."

"Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Alex moved to the side to make room for her and she set down her bag that she had been holding as she sat besides him. "I'm Max" the young brunette said as she offered her hand for a handshake.

"And I'm Alex, you're honorary model." He said jokingly as he took her hand.

"The photo did come out good if you want to see."

"Sure, why not?"

Max took out the photo she had taken of him and showed it to him.

"The pose I chose definitely brings out the tiredness in me." Alex said as he looked at the picture as if he were looking at art in a museum which made Max laugh.

"So are you new here? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, actually I just got here yesterday."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It definitely gives off the "I'm better than you" vibe"

"Yeah, that's what I got from my first day here."

"So Max. I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"So who's the school bully? Who's the biggest asshole in here?"

"That's easy. It's that guy right there." She said as she motioned towards two guys throwing around a football. One a bit taller than the other, but both wearing football jerseys."

"Which one?"

"The taller one. Logan Robertson."

"Wow… Even his name sounds assholeish."

"He thinks he's the king of the school and do whatever he wants just because he's the star quarterback."

"Does he hang around with Nathan Prescott?"

"Yeah. The rich kids tend to hang out with other rich kids and no one else."

"Yeah, I've kinda noticed that."

Just then the ball that Logan and his friend had been throwing around missed Logan's hand and hit a student that had been sitting on the ground drawing. Logan went to grab the ball and began harassing the student.

"He's such a bully. Daniel's such a nice guy, I wish I could beat the crap out of Logan."

"Yeah… me too." Alex got up from the bench and made his way towards Logan and his friend and they both began harassing the student on the ground. "Hey!" Alex shouted getting both of their attention "Why don't you assholes leave him be?!"

"And who the hell are you? His bodyguard?"

"Yeah, maybe!"

Logan and his friend stopped messing with the student on the ground and both walked up to Alex. Alex cracked his neck, reading for a fight, but before fists could fly Principal Wells intervene.

"I hope this isn't how you welcome new students to Blackwell Mr. Robertson." Wells said with a stern voice "This is a place of learning, ,and helping each other prosper as fellow students, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Robertson?"

"Of course, Principal Wells."

"Well then run along. I know you haven't done your homework that you were assigned. I suggest you go do that."

Logan and his friend walked off, angered from being made fools of.

"Now, Mr. Wilson. I hope you weren't planning on getting in a fight with those two."

"Of course not, Mr. Wells. I was just sticking up for my fellow student there."

Principal nodded then walked off, the crowd that had begun to form had dispersed and everyone had gone back to what they had been occupied with.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Max asked

"Oh yes, Max. I've grown used to Logan's bullying." Daniel replied with a heavy spanish accent "Thank you." He said to Alex.

"Don't worry about it. I've always hated assholes like him."

"I'll see you later, Daniel."

Max and Alex began walking around the campus as Max began to take pictures of the small animals nearby. "Were you really planning on fighting Logan and Josh?" Max asked

"Of course. Like I said I hate assholes like him."

"It would've been two on one, that seems a bit unfair."

"Well if they wanted to grab the whole football team and make it a bit fair for them I would've been fine with that." Alex replied with a cocky smile.

"Oh shut up." Max said with a giggle.

"Max!" A familiar voice called out. Both Alex and Max turned towards the voice and saw Warren walking towards them.

"Oh, Hey Warren. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just that I heard the new kid here was about to fight Logan! Is that true?"

"Wow. News travels fast here." Alex said

"So it is true? Damn new kid, already making a name for yourself!"

"Name for myself? What do you mean?"

"Everyone's calling you the Guardian of The Nerds!"

"Wow that sounds ridiculous." Max said as she began to laugh

"Come on, I think it's pretty cool. Listen Alex. You're coming to the Vortex party tonight, right?"

"Vortex party?"

"Yeah, the Vortex Club throws one every weekend, all the cool kids go!"

"Cool kids? Dude you make it sound like we're in Primary school." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Well it's true, plus lots of cute girls that might want to chill with the Guardian of The Nerds."

"God I hope that doesn't stick."

"Max, you're going, right?"

"I don't think so. You know I'm not a big fan of those Vortex parties."

"Oh come on! You both better show up!"

"Screw it, I'm down." Alex said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Really?" Max said surprised

"Yeah, why not? Plus, cute girls."

"Fine. I'll go for a bit." Max reluctantly said

"Alright!" Warren said excitingly

"So where is this party going to be?"

"The school pool."

"Really? Principal Wells allows it?"

"Of course he does. Nathan's basically the founder of the Vortex club and his family contributes a huge amount of money to the school so Wells basically lets him do whatever he wants."

"Of course he does."

 **Later that night**

Max stood near the entrance to the school pool in her usual jeans and t shirt combo.

"Yo, Max! Aren't you gonna come in?" Warren asked as he took a drink from his red solo cup "They've got booze!"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Alex. You know, incase he doesn't know where the pool is."

Warren headed back inside and after a few more minutes of Max waiting Alex showed up in black jeans, a white undershirt, and a black plain, button up shirt.

"Are you waiting for me? Awww, that's cute." Alex said sarcastically

"Shut up." Max said as she playfully pushed him "I didn't want to be the only normal one in there."

'Fair point." Alex opened up the door and motioned for Max to enter first "After you, my lady."

"Such a gentleman." Max replied as she curtsied. The two entered the pool room and as soon as they headed into the main area, the deafening sound of music filled their ears."

"Wanna go grab a drink?" Alex said at the top of his lungs so that Max could hear over the music.

"Sure!" She replied

The two of them made their way to the punch and Alex poured the both of them a cup and handed Max hers. "Kate!" Max shouted at a girl who wore a skirt, and buttoned up blouse with a cross necklace over it. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked these parties?"

"I honestly don't, but I decided why not!"

Alex filled another cup with punch and handed it to Kate.

"Kate, this is Alex. He's new here!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kate!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

Max and Alex tried to talk to each other over the music, as they drank their punch and enjoyed each other's company. Just then the music stopped suddenly and Logan had took the mic from the DJ.  
"Look who we have here." Logan said as he motioned towards Alex and Max "

"Looks like I'm getting a 2nd chance." Alex thought to himself as Logan walked towards them. Max got between the both of them, trying to stop a fight from happening as everyone else took out their phones and prepared to record.

"Why don't you leave him alone, Logan!" Max said as she used all her strength the push Logan away from Alex.

"First Principal Wells now you need a girl to protect you."

"Max, stay out of this." Alex calmingly said to Max gently moving her away.

"Yeah, stay out of your boyfriend's fights, slut."

Alex clenched his fist and shoved Logan, knocking him off balance, the group of people behind him being the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

"Don't talk about Max that way!" Alex said with anger clearly present in his voice. Before Alex could do anything else one of Logan's friends had gotten behind Alex and grabbed him and through him down to the empty pool. Alex rolled down the pool's slope and staggered back to his feet. Logan had used the pool's ladder to get down. Logan took off his sweater and sucker punched Alex, causing him to fall to the ground. The crowd of people began to record as Alex fell to the ground.

"Good you threw the first punch." Alex said in a serious tone "That means whatever I do to you will be considered self defence."

Alex got up to his feet, cracked his neck, and got into a fighting stance. Logan threw a right straight jab, but Alex ducked under the punch and threw an elbow into his side, causing Logan to stagger. Before Alex could land another hit, two of Logan's friends had jumped into the empty pool. One had grabbed Alex from behind and had put him in a full nelson, giving the other a chance to land a punch, but before he could Alex ducked under the punch causing him to punch the one that had been holding Alex. Alex then pushed himself off of the ground kicked the one in front of him, causing him and the one that had been holding him to fall to the ground. Before the one beneath him could make another move, Alex elbowed him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Alex had gotten up from the ground and saw that Logan and Josh had done the same

"Alright. Come the fuck on!" Alex shouted as he motioned for them to attack. Josh was the first to act as he rushed Alex, and threw a left straight jab, Alex blocked the hit with his right arm, grabbed Josh by his arm and neck and rammed him into the pool's metal stairs. Knocking him to the floor, unconscious. Logan watched as his friend was knocked out with one swift movement and began to feel fear. He made a run for the ladder in the pool, but before he could make it Alex ran, pushed himself off of the wall of the pool with his leg and landed a kick into Logan's gut, causing him to fall to the ground.

"N-No more, please!" Logan whined as he winced in pain while holding his gut.

"I was kinda hoping for a better fight." Alex said before giving Logan one more knee to the face, knocking him out. Alex climbed out of the pool and walked towards the punch table. He grabbed a solo cup and poured himself some punch and took a drink from it. "Hope you all enjoy the rest of your night." He said as he raised his cup as if he were making a toast and left the building as Max soon followed.

"Wowsers." She said as she noticed Alex barely had a scratch on him "Where'd you learn to fight?" She asked as they took a seat near the statue in the schoolyard.

"My dad. He always wanted me to be able to protect myself. Guess it came in handy."

"I'd say."

The two of them sat in silence as the looked up to see the stars in the sky "Thanks." Max said softly.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me back there. After what he said about me."

"No worries. I kinda thought him and his friends would've put up more of a fight." Alex said as he took another drink from his cup "I don't think this is regular punch." He said which made Max laugh "You're an idiot."


End file.
